


Sad and Smutty

by thesp00kybay



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Death, Death, Gay, Gross, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Zombie AU, necrophilia sorta, sad fic, sad sex, zombie fetish sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesp00kybay/pseuds/thesp00kybay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kinda gross, i'll admit. wrote it a year ago. reposted from my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad and Smutty

Spencer knew that it would be hard losing Billy to zombism. What he didn’t count on, though, was how difficult the road to becoming a mindless, flesh starved beast would be. 

Spencer had begun to lose track of time after a few months, instead settling on getting Billy his next meal. Fresh clothes. Warm water. Soap. Anything his love needed. It was two days until December, now, as the two settled in to their current hideout.

Hideout was giving it too much credit, though. It was just a boiler room in an old High School that neither of them cared about, in a town neither of them had ever heard of. They were huddled up together next to the large heating cylinder near the far left corner of the room, covered up with a scratchy, dirty, pale green blanket. It wasn’t something they kept with them, just an item they’d found on the way there. 

Behind Billy’s head was a dusty, grimy pillow that Spencer had done his very best to clean off. The younger boy didn’t really mind- Billy’s chest was a better surface for his head anyway. This was no time for sleeping, though. Spencer had heard a noise during a very, very light nap and had sprung awake, determined to keep whatever or whoever it was from waking Billy.

That was two and a half estimated hours ago. Spencer was propped up in the corner just several feet away from Billy, backpack placed firmly next to him and a nailed, bloody, and very gross looking baseball bat held tight in his hands.

After several minutes of sitting in the slow, drumming silence of the broken heater, Spencer heard a stirring coming from Billy. He looked over to see the older teen breathing heavily and covered in sweat.

He was pale. Spencer crawled over to his friend and felt his forehead- steaming hot. Terrific. Was he sick or? 

"S… Spencer.." Billy rasped, coughing violently to the side and looking up at the boy with bloodshot eyes.

Spencer felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach when the other spoke, tears starting to well up in his eyes. This was it, he knew it. “I’m here, Billy.” The boy reached down and gently held Billy’s hand, placing it on his face to show that he was here. He was here and wasn’t going to leave anytime soon.

He watched as Billy smiled slightly, eyes glazed over with some sort of film. “I think it’s time, man. Grab the stuff- I don’t want my first meal to be you.”

Spencer sobbed, nodding and grabbing his backpack. He fished out the items necessary- some ropes, a special muzzle, and a few other things. He slid back over to Billy’s side, holding his hand once again and rubbing his cheek against Billy’s. “I love you, Billy. I love you so fucking much.”

Billy felt the smaller teen tremble and sob against his shoulder, eyelids drifting down a bit over his now blind gaze. “I love you too, Spencer. Whatever happens after this-” he paused to cough violently, spitting some ugly mudded blood to the side. “I just want to.. if I come after you at any point- kill me. Kill me on the spot, bro.”

Spencer held onto his love tightly, sniffling. “Y-you know I can’t do that, Billy! Just.. Billy?” The young teen pulled back to see Billy’s expressionless face and the dribble of blood coming from the rotted side of his mouth.

He was gone.

Spencer quickly tied up the zombie’s arms, putting a muzzle over his mouth and nose. In the wrestle, he managed to pin Billy against the floor- sitting on his lower abdomen. A grunt and groan followed by sluggish wriggling was all the younger teen got.

The noises, though. 

They were standard zombie moans, but with Billy’s deepened vocals it sounded incredibly..

Hot.

A rush of electric heat shot down to Spencer’s groin, causing his face to redden slightly. The now zombie Billy twisted and turned, friction spreading between his pelvic region and Spencer’s. Spencer let out a yelp and quickly covered his mouth, feeling his body react deliciously to the sounds and movements of his now deceased best friend.

Somehow, it seemed that Billy’s body was reacting as well- a bulge now grinding against Spencer’s rear whenever he moved. Spencer made a few girly moans, biting his bottom lip and shifting himself so that his cock was pressed against the zombie’s. With shaking and excited hands, Spencer undid his jeans and slid them down a bit- along with his underwear- to pop out his sex.

It was flushed and throbbing it kind of hurt, but he couldn’t take much more of this. Not from the man he loved- dead or otherwise. 

He licked his lips and slid off of Billy to undo the zombie’s pants as well- oh. Billy was going commando the whole time.

Nice.

Spencer slid the pants down as far as he could without getting kicked in the jaw by the squirming, sluggish beast. For a few seconds, he considered finding a lube substitute- and then remembered that his lover was completely gone and all that was left was an identical shell. 

The young teen gripped the zombie’s legs and lifted them a bit, pushing them outwards and peering down to see Billy’s sex. It had a purplish flush to it- and a piercing along the underside. A drop of precum slid down and that was all Spencer needed to know that Billy wanted this- zombiefied or not.

Spencer pressed the head of his dick to Billy’s tight, unprepared opening. He focused- knowing this would be difficult with no stretching- and thrusted in hard. Billy’s ass was tighter than he expected, the muscles tightening and squeezing around his member. It was painfully pleasureful. 

He felt some warm liquid leak out and pour down- on inspection it appeared to be blood. Billy let out a strange noise, eyebrows twitching and his thighs trembling. 

Blood started to pool under them and Spencer grunted and thrusted in and out of Billy- the blood proving to be a smooth lubricant. He breathed heavily while the zombie groaned with each pump- Spencer’s hand timed with his thrusts on Billy’s cock.

After a few minutes, Spencer came deep inside of the zombie, causing Billy to cum as well. Spencer cleaned himself and Billy up, then wiped the blood off of the floor. 

This could be an actual reoccurring thing..


End file.
